119b Baker Street
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Voilà un petit recueille de drabbles ou de mini OS dans la continuité de "Par amour d'un enfant". Je ne pense pas qu'il soit forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre mais ça peut surement aider. Ils ne sont ni dans l'ordre chronologique ni à suivre. Et le genre peut changer d'un chapitre à un autre.
1. Cicatrices

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: Voilà un petit recueille de drabbles ou de mini OS dans la continuité de _Par amour d'un enfant. _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre mais ça peut surement aider. Ils ne sont ni dans l'ordre ni à suivre. Et le genre peut changer d'un chapitre à un autre._**

* * *

**Cicatrices**

Leslie avait quatre ans quand il prit garde pour la première fois au tatouage que son père avait sur le bras gauche. Il était rare que son père blond ne portât pas de manches longues mais il faisait bien trop chaud ce jour-là.  
"- Qu'es que c'est ça, papa?"  
Par réflexe, Draco replia le bras pour cacher la marque en question et jeta un regard désespéré à son compagnon.  
Comment expliquer la situation à un si jeune enfant? A quatre ans, on est encore presque un bébé, non? Bien sûr, ils pourraient lui mentir, mais à quoi bon? Il le sera tôt ou tard...  
"- C'est une cicatrice, mon cœur. lui répondit Harry.  
- Une cirquatrice?  
- Une cicatrice, oui. lui répéta le brun en embrassant la chevelure rousse du petit garçon. Papa et moi on a fait une guerre et on a eu des cicatrices..."

Le garçonnet baisa la tête sur son bol de compote. La guerre, il savait ce que c'était. Il l'avait vu à la télé, quand ses papas croyaient qu'il jouait dans sa chambre.  
Et lui aussi il avait une cicatrice, sur le genou. Il se l'était faite en tombant de vélo, quand papa Harry lui avait enlevé les petites roulettes.  
Papa Draco lui avait mis du rouge sur son bobo en disant qu'il était "son petit blessé de guerre". Il n'aimait pas trop y repenser, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore mal.

Mais la cicatrice de son papa était encore plus grande et plus visible que la sienne, alors il devait avoir encore plus mal.  
A ce moment-là, Leslie ce dit qu'il ne poserait plus de questions à ses papas sur les marques qu'il voyait régulièrement sur leur peau.  
Ni sur la guerre...


	2. Imagination

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._**

**_Note: J'espère que vous avez eu les mêmes jeux que moi étant enfant, sinon il y a de grande chance que vous ne comprenez rien a ce chapitre. _**

* * *

**Imagination**

Le grand pirate Leslie, la plus grande terreur des mers, vient d'accoster sur une île encore inexplorée par l'homme.  
Dès le premier regard, il sent qu'elle est dangereuse et regorge de risques plus terribles les uns que les autres.  
N'écoutant que son courage, et voulant protéger son précieux équipage, il décida de partir l'explorer seul.  
Accompagné de cacahuète, son fidèle tigre apprivoisé, bien-sûr.

A peine a-t-il posé pied à terre que déjà mille dangers l'assaillent. Devant lui, une mare de lave avec pour unique moyen de passer de l'autre côté, quelques fils tendus plusieurs mètres au-dessus.  
Mais qu'à cela n'tienne, le capitaine Leslie n'a jamais peur!  
Cacahuète a déjà traversé, c'est son tour maintenant. Prenant une grande respiration, il se lança avec courage. Doucement, un pas après l'autre, les bras tendu en guise de balancier, il progresse...

Mais soudain, arrivé au milieu il glisse et tombe dans le vide. Les secondes s'allongent... Alors qu'il se rapproche du lac en fusion, son tigre pousse un puissant rugissement de désespoir.  
Le pirate ne regrette rien, il est déjà une légende, jamais les océans n'oublierons son prénom!

"- Leslie! Ne te couche pas par terre, tu vas attraper froid!"

Au son de la voix de son père, le petit garçon de six ans ce releva.  
La lave redevint des carreaux de carrelage, les fils suspendus, de simples joints. Son navire intrépide repris sa forme de bac à linge en plastique bleu et son équipage se retransforma en une dizaine de peluches.

"- Aller, viens manger. Et laisse cacahuète, il ne t'a rien fait ce pauvre chat..."

Le garçonnet acquiesça et suivi son père jetant un dernier regard au couloir. Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la sorcellerie avant d'aller à l'école des grands, mais cela lui importe peu.  
Il a appris à utiliser une forme de magie bien plus puissante, même si il n'en a pas encore conscience. Une magie que tous les enfants, moldus ou sorciers, savent pratiquer avec excellence.

La magie de l'imagination...


	3. Voisinage

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas de même que Sherlock!_**

**_Note: Pour ceux qui connaisse Sherlock de la BBC, j'espère que vous allez apprécié ce qui suit. Bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

_**Voisinage**_

« - Je trouve les voisins...étranges. Déclara le brun après dix minutes d'observation par la fenêtre.

- La famille espagnole d'en face? Demanda son compagnon sans même relever la tête de son ordinateur.

- Non, eux il n'y a rien d'étrange: la femme trompe son mari quand il travaille alors que lui couche avec sa belle-sœur pendant que leur fille collectionne les petits-amis. Ennuyeux!  
Non, je parle du couple d'à côté, avec leur enfant.

- Sherlock, on en a déjà parlé! Soupira le blond. C'est un couple charmant et leur bébé est adorable! Il a presque le même âge qu'Hamish.

- Là n'est pas la question. Le petit a quoi, deux ans? »

Le docteur acquiesça.

- Et eux ils ont la petite vingtaine!

- Selon le dossier de leur fils à la clinique, ils ont dix-neuf ans.

- Dix-sept ans c'est bien trop jeune pour adopter dans notre pays. Je pense donc que l'un des deux est le père biologique, mais je ne saurai dire lequel. Pour l'instant!

- Sherlock... » Essaya de le calmer son compagnon.

Mais peine perdu, le détective arpentai déjà le salon en faisan les cents pas et en agitant les mains.

« Ils sont arrivés dans leur appartement même pas une semaine avant que nous n'emménagions ici, donc à dix-sept ans! Je pense à un conflit avec la famille au sujet du bébé. Ou bien de leur mise en couple. Ou les deux. Ils ont des cicatrices, ce qui suggère des combats violents avec des armes. Le blond ne relève jamais sa manche gauche, il a surement une marque distinctive datant d'avant son arrivée ici. Une cicatrice? Non, je ne pense pas, ça ne le dérange pas que l'on voie les autres alors pourquoi pas celle-là? Autre chose... Un tatouage? Un tatouage dont il a honte? Oui, c'est ça, un tatouage qui lui rappelle des souvenirs dérangeants et douloureux. Un tatouage que quelqu'un pourrait reconnaître... Un gang? Oui, les gangs marquent leurs membres par des tatouages spécifiques à des endroits précis! C'est surement ça! Alors ils se seraient connus comme ça? Au sein du même groupe?...Non, j'ai déjà vu le bras gauche de son compagnon. Il n'a aucune marque d'aucune sorte... Alors ailleurs? Peut-être... Mais alors! John, c'est ça! J'ai trouvé! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers son mari.

- Oui?

- Ils étaient surement dans des gangs rivaux! Mais, à un moment ou un autre, ils se sont découverts une profonde attirance l'un pour l'autre. L'élément déclencheur a été quand l'un des deux a eu un bébé! Ils se sont donc enfuis ensemble avec l'enfant et se sont retrouvés ici! »

Le blond regarda son mari avec tendresse avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser.

« - Je ne te savais pas si romantique, Shely... Ce genre de scénario est digne d'un roman Harlequin.»

* * *

_**Alors? Vos avis?**_


	4. prince et princesse

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas de même que Sherlock!_**

**_Note: ce chapitre et le suivant sont à suivre! Merci à CMGC qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre (en faite, elle m'à inspiré le suivant qui m'a fait imaginer celui-ci). Bonne lecture! _**

**__****_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

**_Prince et princesse_**

Pour Leslie, Hamish était la plus belle des princesses... Quand bien même il savait très bien que c'était un garçon, aucune des filles de leur classe de petite-moyenne section ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses belles boucles blondes, sa peau claire et sa jolie bouche rose.  
Même les grandes de CP faisaient pâle figure à côté de son ami.

Pour Hamish, il n'existait surement pas meilleur prince charmant que Leslie. A ses yeux, une couronne d'or et de pierres précieuses aurait eu parfaitement sa place sur la tignasse rousse et le costume que portait le petit garçon, qui lui rappelait celui du prince sur les paquets de gâteau du goûter.  
Des fois, Père lui en donnait au petit-déjeuner, mais il ne faut pas le dire à Papa...

« - Et on dirait que tu t'es piqué le doigt et que tu t'endors, lui dit le petit rouquin.

- Comme dans l'histoire que m'a racontée Papa?

- Oui. Et moi j'arrive pour te sauver et te réveiller!

- Père dit que c'est impossible de réveiller une personne dans le coma par un bisou...

- Tu as confiance en moi? »

Le blondinet acquiesça et ferma les yeux, bien-sûr qu'il avait confiance.

Et quand il senti deux lèvres ce poser sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser comme sait si bien les faire l'innocence de l'enfance, il fût sur d'une chose: Leslie était le meilleur des princes charmants...

* * *

_**Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde cruel :-)  
****J'espère que vous avez appréciez!**_


	5. Tea-time

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas de même que Sherlock!_**

**_Note: ce chapitre est au même moment que le précédent mais du point de vu des parents en quelque sorte! Merci à CMGC qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_**

**__****_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

_**Tea-time**_

Draco arriva vers seize heures, avec Leslie, chez les Holmes.  
Le courant passait vraiment très bien entre lui et John et ils se donnaient régulièrement rendez-vous pour prendre le thé ensemble. De plus Leslie et Hamish s'entendaient à merveille et, bien qu'ils étaient dans la même école et passaient donc leurs journées ensemble, ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre l'un avec l'autre.

Il était fréquent que les Holmes déposent leur fils chez les voisins quand ils avaient une enquête particulièrement sanglante. En contre parti, les Malfoy-Potter déposaient de temps à autre Leslie au 221b quand ils voulaient passer une soirée en amoureux.

« - Bonjour! Les salua le médecin. Dit donc Leslie, quel beau costume tu as là!

- Merci!

- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Draco en regardant son fils s'éloigner avec le petit blond, il a complètement craqué sur ce costume de prince charmant. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui refuser. »

Ils s'installèrent confortablement en parlant de tout et de rien (Sherlock, les enfants, Harry...) pendant que Madame Hudson prenait place avec eux autour du thé et de l'assiette de scones.

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient là quand Sherlock déboula d'on ne sait où, visiblement énervé:

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi le fils Potter embrasse _**mon**_ fils sur la bouche?! »


	6. Cauchemar

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas!_**

**_Note: Alors, j'aurais du le dire avant mais bon: Papa=Harry, Père=Draco._**

**__****_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

L'escalier était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ses soixante-quinze centimètres n'étant pas assez grands pour atteindre l'interrupteur, et le sol refroidissait ses pieds nus. Chaque bruit semblait accentué par la noirceur de la nuit.  
Mais malgré tout cela, Leslie continua d'avancer, un pas après l'autre...  
Le poids, pourtant très léger, du garçonnet fît craquer une marche, le faisant sursauter et ce pelotonner plus fort contre son doudou. Son papa lui avait offert Gizmo quand il était tout petit-petit et il ne le quittait jamais. Tant que sa peluche adorée était là, il ne risquait rien. Elle était sa confidente, sa protectrice même quand ses parents étaient absents...

Le petite rouquin respira un grand coup, rassemblant son courage, et reprit sa progression en se tenant fermement à la rembarre.  
Enfin, il atteignit son but: la porte de la chambre de ses parents, qui heureusement était entrouverte.

C'est son papa qui se réveilla en premier, au bruit que fît la porte en s'ouvrant.

« - Leslie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon cœur? S'étonna Harry, la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Peur...

- Tu as fait un cauchemar? »

Le petit garçon hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à là, mais maintenant qu'il était avec ses parents...

« - Oh mon cœur, ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit le brun en le soulevant pour le poser sur le lit. Il ne faut pas pleurer, ce n'est qu'un rêve... »

Le nourrisson se mit automatiquement à califourchon sur les hanches de son papa et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Se réveilla Draco.

- Leslie a fait un cauchemar...

- Oh, mon lapin... S'exclama le blond en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu veux rester dormir avec papa et moi cette nuit? » Proposa t'il après avoir échangé un regard avec son compagnon.

Harry le senti acquiescer et prendre son pouce en bouche. Il resserra son étreinte autour du dos de son fils, s'allongea et rabattit les couvertures sur eux deux.  
Le petit garçon senti que l'on déposait quelques baisers dans sa chevelure alors que le sommeil le rattrapait rapidement, son mauvais rêve oublié.

Oui, l'étreinte, les baisers, la chaleur et la protection que lui procuraient ses pères valaient bien la peine d'affronter la peur de descendre tout seul dans le noir...


	7. Les avantagés

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas!_**

**_Note: Je suppose que L'ordre de Merlin est l'équivalent de la Victoria Cross dans le monde moldu._**

**__****_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

**_Les avantagés_**

L'école de Leslie, et d'Hamish par conséquent, n'était pas n'importe quelle école primaire lambda, non, loin de là. Draco et Sherlock avaient littéralement **_exigé _**le meilleur pour leur progéniture adorée, exigence que leur partenaire respectif n'avait pas eu le courage de contester.

L'école en question était privée, donc chère: en voyant le prix, Harry et John avaient hurlé au scandale! Le brun avait même demandé si les pupitres étaient en or massif serti de pierres précieuses. Les deux compères avaient simplement haussé les yeux au ciel, ce genre d'école (et de prix!) était banale pour eux...  
Privée donc mais surtout très _sélect', _c'est à dire réservée à une certaine classe sociale qui était loin d'être moyenne. Le genre d'endroit où on entre de père en fils...

Quand le directeur avait demandé des lettres de recommandation et le CV des parents pour inscrire des élèves de trois ans (trois ans!) Harry avait cru à une grosse blague et avait éclaté de rire.  
Il avait été le seul...

Le directeur jeta un regard sur la cour de récréation, par la fenêtre de son bureau. Devant lui se tenaient les deux élèves les plus atypiques de son école: un petit rouquin de sept ans aux yeux verts menthe à l'eau et un petit blond bouclé aux yeux bleu-gris.  
Atypiques car, contrairement aux autres élèves de son établissement, ils ne vivaient pas dans de grands manoirs ou une belle villa dans un beau quartier prisé, mais chacun dans un simple appartement de classe moyenne. En plus les deux enfants n'avaient absolument aucune retenue et s'embrassaient et se câlinaient constamment...

Mais monsieur Malfoy avait les moyens et son mari était titulaire de la Victoria Cross!  
Quand à Hamish, son oncle travaillait au gouvernement britannique...

L'homme poussa un soupire en retournant à son bureau, son instinct lui disait que ces deux-là allaient lui attirer bien des soucis. Sous peu...


	8. Songe de lune

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas!_**

**_Note: J'adorais rentré tard quand j'étais petite pour pouvoir observé la nuit. C'est bête mais ça reste un bon souvenir d'enfance... _**

**__****_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

**_Songe de lune_**

Il était tard.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà.  
Leslie était fatigué mais menait un combat acharné contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter: les rares fois où ses parents l'autorisaient à veiller après vingt et une heures ce comptaient sur les doigts d'une main alors il voulait en profiter au maximum...

A l'avant de la voiture, il entendait ses pères discuter:

« - Je suis content que tu ais accepté l'invitation...

- Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas si terrible. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec Hermione, mais tu as un peu forcé sur la boisons avec Weasley...**(*)**

- Pas du tout!

- Chéri enfin, tu as essayé de monter dans le siège auto de notre fils tout à l'heure... »

Le petit rouquin ce désintéressa de la conversation.

Ils avaient passé la soirée chez des amis à son papa et leur tout petit bébé de un mois.  
Lui il avait trois ans! Il était grand! Alors il avait fait très attention au petit bébé, c'est le rôle des grands lui avait dit son père.

Son regard s'égara vers l'extérieur: les arbres avait des formes étranges et projetaient des ombres effrayantes dans la lumière des phares.  
Pour ne plus les voir, ses yeux se posèrent plus haut. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel dégagé et la lune était pleine.  
Ronde, brillante d'une lumière douce et opalescente...

Ses yeux verts posèrent sur elle, fascinés, pour ne plus la quitter.  
Petit à petit, ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et se fermèrent.  
Entre l'admiration de l'astre de la nuit et le ronronnement du moteur, le sommeil gagna la bataille...

Quand la petite famille arriva chez elle, le garçonnet dormait à poing fermé. Demain matin, il se réveillera, en pyjama, au chaud dans son lit.

Il ne se souviendra pas que son papa l'avait porté jusqu'à son berceau, que son père l'avait doucement changé et qu'ils avaient déposé un baiser sur son front avant de refermer délicatement la porte.

Le laissant en la compagnie rassurante de son doudou.  
Et d'un rayon de lune, dont la lumière bleuté se posa sur sa joue comme une caresse...

* * *

**(*): ****_Bien sûr c'est Draco qui conduit, il n'a pas bu d'alcool lui!_**


	9. E-mails

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas!_**

**_Note: Ce chapitre c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, pardonnez-moi! Mais j'en mourrais d'envie...  
Dans l'école de mon cousin, le directeur communique avec les parents par mails._**

* * *

_**E-mails:**_

**Le 25/09 18H30 :**

**A: **_Monsieur Draco Malfoy._

Bonjour.  
J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que nous ne pourrons pas accéder à votre requête.  
Avec mes sincère salutations,  
Monsieur Smith, directeur de l'école Victoria High

**Le 26/09 17H00:**

**A: **_Monsieur Draco Malfoy._

Bonjour.  
Il est inutile d'insister, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne vous rembourserais pas le semestre en cour sous prétexte que votre fils a attrapé des poux dans notre établissement.  
Veilliez cessez de harceler ma secrétaire à ce sujet.  
Monsieur Smith.

**Le 26/09 17H20:**

**A: **_Monsieur Harry Potter_

Oui, Monsieur Potter,  
le semestre vous sera intégralement remboursé mais s'il vous plait: ne rappelez pas.  
Depuis votre esclandre téléphonique ma secrétaire sursaute à chaque sonnerie, ce qui devient assez handicapant, je ne vous le cache pas.  
Au revoir, Monsieur Potter. Mes amitiés à votre mari.

**03/10 16H15:**

**A: **_Monsieur John Watson_

Bonjour.  
Ce matin votre fils, accompagné du jeune Leslie Malfoy-Potter, se sont mis en tête de résoudre « l'affaire » de la mort du hamster de la classe. Ils ont refusez de nous écoutez quand nous leur avons dit qu'il était mort de vieillesse, et après plus de deux heures de course folle dans les couloirs, Hamish a accusé Madame Flint, leur institutrice. Devant toute la classe.  
En espérant que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver une punition adapté.  
Monsieur Smith.

**03/10 16H25:**

**A: **_Monsieur Sherlock Holmes_

Monsieur Holmes,  
il me semble que de savoir si oui ou non Hamish avait raison n'est pas le sujet!  
Toute la classe « boude » leur institutrice et Madame Flint le vit très mal.  
Votre fils à même été jusqu'à la menacer d'appeler son parrain, un certain Gregorie Lestrade, pour qu'elle soit emmener à Scotland Yard! Les choses vont trop loin.  
Monsieur Smith.

Ps: Et par tout les diables, comme avez-vous eu mon numéros de portable?

**03/10 16H43:**

******A: **_Monsieur Sherlock Holmes _

Bien Monsieur Holmes,  
nous prendrons des mesures pour punir Madame Flint pour son acte, mais s'il vous plait dite à votre frère de sortir de mon bureau!  
Monsieur Smith.

**30/10 18H00:**

**A: **_Tout les parents __d'élèves_

Madame, Monsieur,  
nous vous informons qu'une pièce de théâtre sera présenté par la classe de Mademoiselle Rose (remplaçante de Madame Flint), à l'arbre de noël de cette année.  
La pièce choisi est _Cendrillon_ et le tirage au sort pour les rôles aura lieu demain.  
Avec mes salutations distingués.  
Monsieur Smith.

**31/10 17H15:**

**A: **_Monsieur __John Watson_

Non, Monsieur Watson!  
Cette fois je serais intransigeant! Hamish ne sera pas la Princesse dans la pièce de l'arbre de noël de cette année! Se n'est pas ma faute si le sort à désigné Leslie Malfoy-Potter comme prince.  
Monsieur Smith.

**31/10 17H16:**

**A: **_Monsieur__ Draco Malfoy._

Non, Monsieur Malfoy.  
Les rôles ne peuvent pas être changé! Le faite que Leslie ne veuille pas du rôle principal si ce n'est pas Hamish la princesse ne me regarde absolument pas!  
Je ne peut pas céder à tout les caprices de mes élèves!  
Monsieur Smith.

**31/10 17H21:**

**A: **_Monsieur Harry Potter et __Monsieur Sherlock Holmes_

Non, Messieurs,  
le faite que vos fils respectifs pleurent ne change absolument rien au problème!  
Et Monsieur Holmes veillez cessez de m'envoyer des sms sur mon portable personnelle!  
Monsieur Smith.

**01/11 18H00:**

**A: **_Tout les parents __d'élèves_

Madame, Monsieur,  
en ce qui concerne le pièce de théâtre de la classe de Mademoiselle Rose, les rôles on fini d'être attribué. Pour les rôles principaux:  
Le prince sera jouer par: _Leslie Malfoy-Potter._  
La princesse: _Hamish Watson-Holmes._  
La belle-sœur n°1: _Victoire Manille._  
La belle-sœur n°2: _Lily Varéche._  
La belle-mère: _Malika Zabim._  
Avec mes salutations distingués.  
Monsieur Smith.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus (au moins un petit peu). Peut-être que j'en ferrais d'autre si c'est le cas...**

**Petite question en passant: Vous aimez le Mpreg?**


	10. Scène de ménage

**_Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni Sherlock ne m'appartiennent!_**

**_Note: On parle beaucoup des enfants mais les parents dans tout ça?_**

* * *

**_Scène_****_ de _****_ménage_**

Il était un peu plus de dix heures et demie ce samedi matin quand on frappa à la porte du petit appartement des Potter-Malfoy.  
Harry étant occupé à habiller Leslie, c'est Draco qui bougea son humble postérieur pour aller ouvrir.

" - John? S'étonna l'aristocrate en voyant son ami sur le palier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

Il y avait forcément quelque chose pour que son voisin soit là de bon matin sans son mari ni son fils.

" - Je me suis disputé avec Sherlock...

- Rentre, tu vas tout m'expliquer autour d'une tasse de thé. "

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage du docteur.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où un doux fumet s'échappait.

" - J'étais en train de faire à manger. Expliqua l'ancien Serpentard en baissant le feu sous la cocotte-minute et en mettant de l'eau à chauffer. Alors, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que ton cher et tendre a encore inventé pour mettre ta patience à bout? "

Quand Harry arriva dix minutes plus tard avec son fils dans les bras, il tomba sur une scène qui lui rappela étrangement les conciliabules des filles de Poudlard, que l'on pouvait résumer en une seul phrase: " Ah, les hommes!"

Il était un peu moins de onze heures et demie quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte.  
Cette fois, c'est le brun qui s'y colla, son mari étant encore dans la cuisine avec leur ami. Il ne regarda même pas par l'œilleton, sachant déjà qui patientait, difficilement, sur le palier.

"- Il est là? Lui demanda le visiteur, à peine la porte entrouverte.

- Bonjour Sherlock! Quel bon vent t'amène? Ce moqua gentiment Harry.

- Oui, oui, bonjour à toi aussi. Il est là?

- Dans la cuisine..."

Il retint un éclat de rire à la vision de cet homme, habituellement si froid, complètement paniqué à l'idée que son compagnon puisse le quitter, et ce précipitant vers la pièce indiquée.

"- John! S'exclama le détective en voyant le médecin. Ne part pas! Je ferais des efforts, regarde, j'ai même habillé Hamish!

- Euh, oui je vois ça..." Répondit l'ancien soldat en prenant son fils des bras de son mari.

Le petit garçon de trois ans était habillé avec une salopette bleu turquoise trop grande, d'un pull vert pomme et de chaussures en toile rouge.

"- Papa, père m'a habillé n'impo'te comment! Se désola Hamish.

- J'ai vu mon cœur...

- Et c'est pas tout! Continua Sherlock. J'ai aussi été acheté du thé et du lait! Mais comme je ne me souvenais plus de ta marque préféré j'ai acheté les vingt-huit sortes de thé que proposait le magasin. Et j'ai acheté du lait entier, écrémé et demi-écrémé, en brique, en bouteille plastique et en bouteille de verre pour être sûr que ça soit celui que tu aimes! Rentre à la maison s'il te plait!"

La vision du regard larmoyant de son mari eu raison de la colère du docteur, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment l'intention de partir.

Quand Harry referma la porte derrière ses amis et voisins un quart d'heure plus tard, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui souriait:

"- Et dire que l'agence immobilière nous certifiait que le quartier était calme...

- Avoue que sans eux, on s'ennuierait. Rigola le blond.

- J'admets..."


	11. La foire

**_Note: Aller cette fois, on fait un bond dans le temps! On parle que des enfants, qui ne le sont plus vraiment. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Le château:_**

La foire c'était installé pour le week-end cette semaine là.  
Leslie et Hamish, du haut de leurs quinze ans, avait réussi à exhorter à leurs parents l'autorisation d'y aller seul. Ils avaient fait quelques manèges à sensation et cherchait maintenant à ménager leurs estomacs malmenés.

- Leslie! S'exclama le blond en passant à coté du « château de l'horreur ». Si on allait y faire un tour?

Le rouquin avait toujours un mal fou à résister aux grands yeux bleu-gris de son ami. Mais il le connaissait par cœur, le blond lui faisait le coup à chaque fois: Il insistait pour regarder des films d'horreurs puis passait son temps à fermer les yeux! Et à lui de le rassurer par la suite...

- Hamish, je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Aller, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!

- Mais enfin tu sais bien que...

- S'il te plait?

Avait-il précisé qu'Hamish était très persuasif avec ses yeux larmoyant et sa petite moue déçu?

- Très bien, allons-y...

- Merci! S'écria le blond en s'agrippant au bras de son ami.

Leslie soupira, désespéré de sa propre faiblesse, alla payer les deux entrés et ils s'installèrent dans une voiture.

**_Sang et tripaille vous attendent, vous qui entré dans le château de l'horreur. Oui, entré, entré, mes enfants! Mais... en sortirez-vous__ vivants?_ **S'exclama une voix d'outre tombe quand ils passèrent la porte.

Rien qu'à cette annonce, la prise du plus jeune ce resserra.

Une odeur de chaire brûlé ce fit sentir au moment où il puissant rire malsain s'éleva derrière eux, faisant sursauté Hamish de frayeur. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au niveau d'un tableau représentant une femme dans un champs de rose. Quand leur voiture passa devant son visage ce décomposa et elle sembla sortir du portrait pour leurs sauter dessus. Cette fois-ci, le blondinet poussa un crie d'horreur et ce precipita dans les bras de son ami.

- Mais enfin! Cria Leslie pour couvrir le bruit de la tronçonneuse qui retentissait. Pourquoi tu insiste pour voir ce genre de choses si tu en a une peur bleu?

Hamish ne lui répondit pas. Il ce contenta de rester prostré et tremblant dans les bras du roux. Celui-ci ne supporta pas cette vision très longtemps, il pris le menton délicat de son compagnon entre ses doigt et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.  
Ce dernier ne mis pas longtemps à répondre au baiser, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils terminèrent l'attraction: en s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, oubliant la tronçonneuse, les portraits démoniaque et les rires d'outre tombe.  
En oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux...


	12. Nos vies en couleur

**_Note: C'est nouveau, c'est...particulier. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser moi-même, alors je vous laisse seul juge._**

* * *

**_Nos vies en couleur_**

_Doré_... La lumière qui se reflète dans ses cheveux. Doux, soyeux et fins comme les plus luxueux fils de soie, y passer les mains est devenue pour lui un geste machinal...

_Blanc_... Son tee-shirt. Pièce de coton des plus simple mais resplendissant sur lui comme une création de grand couturier, mettant en valeur son torse délicat.

_Bleu_... Son jeans. Droit et légèrement délavé sur ses cuisses, lui allant comme si il avait été taillé pour lui sur mesure.

_Noire_... Ses converses. Parfaitement lassé, aussi intact qu'au premier jour malgré les nombreux mois qui on passé depuis leur achat.

_Violet_... Son gilet. Du cachemire, cadeau de son père, évidement... Ouvert jusqu'au nombril, la manche droite glissant de son épaule.

_Rose_... Ses joues. Fine et délicates, elles se colorent parfois sous la chaleur ou l'effort.

_Rouge_...

« - Leslie? A quoi tu pense?

- A toi, bien-sûr... »

_Rouge_... Ses lèvres que je ne me lasse pas d'embrasser.

* * *

_**Alors, vos avis?**_


	13. Cadeau révélateur

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas de même que Sherlock!_**

**_Note: Je re-précise que les chapitre ne son pas dans l'ordre chronologique. CMGC (et tout le monde bien-sûr!) j'espère que tu sera satisfaite de ce chapitre ^^! Bonne lecture!_**

**__****__****_Beta: _****_Hasegawa-chwan_**

* * *

**_Cadeau révélateur_**

Harry regardait son mari avec des yeux ronds de surprise. En effet, ce dernier venait d'entrer dans leur appartement avec un objet bien peu commun entre les doigts.

- Euh, qu'est que c'est? Ce risqua le brun en déposant Hamish dans le parc au côté de son fils.

John était venu déposer le petit garçon de quatre ans le matin même: son détective de mari était sur un meurtre rituel des plus sanglants et le médecin préférait savoir leur adorable progéniture chez les voisins, plutôt que chez eux au milieu de photos de scène de crime.

- Ça ce vois, non? Répondit Draco. Ce sont des fleurs séchés. En bouquet.

- Et pourquoi ramènes-tu cette horreur à la maison? Si tu voulais des fleurs, je t'en aurais offert volontiers une pleine brassée de fraiches...

- C'est notre logeuse qui nous les a offerts... Expliqua le blond, en déposant « l'horreur » sur la table du salon.

Le sauveur soupira, leur logeuse était la gentillesse même mais c'était aussi une femme de très mauvais goût en matière de présents. Et de décoration...

- Papa, pipi... Murmura une petite voix.

- On y va, trésor. Lui répondit le brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Hamish, on revient tout de suite. Tu restes sage, hein?

Après un acquiescement du petit garçon, Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes en compagnie de son fils. Sans jeter le moindre regard vers le cadeau, Draco surveillait le petit blond tout en réfléchissant au déjeuner. Il était en plein dilemme – Qu'est que je vais faire à manger?- quand son mari revint dans la pièce.

- Ah c'est tout de même mieux! S'exclama-t-il en reposant l'enfant.

- De quoi?

- Ben, le bouquet! Quel sort as-tu utilisé?

L'ex serpentard suivit le regard de son mari, pour tomber sur ce qui était il y a encore dix minutes une botte de plantes desséchées. C'était maintenant une très belle gerbe de fleurs fraiches...

- C'n'est pas moi... Balbutia l'aristocrate.

- Mais bien-sûr... Ricana le brun.

- Je sais encore ce que je fais! Ce n'est pas moi!

- Enfin, qui veux-tu que ça soit? J'étais dans la salle de bains avec Leslie! Il n'y avait que toi et...

La lumière se fît en même temps dans l'esprit des jeunes hommes. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers les enfants. Les deux petits garçons jouaient tranquillement ensemble, comme d'habitude...

- Tu crois que... Commença le blond. Hamish...

- Euh... C'est possible...

- Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Sherlock et John?

- Oui, surement, je suppose...

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que l'aristocrate reprenne:

- En même temps, on est pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite maintenant. On n'est même pas sûr après tout. Pas à cent pour cent...

- On pourrait attendre... Six ans?

- Ça me semble un bon compromis

De toute façon, ce dit le brun en accueillant son mari dans ses bras, avec un détective pour père, si Hamish a des pouvoirs, ça ne resteras pas un secret très longtemps...


	14. Soirée d'hiver

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas de même que Sherlock!_**

**_Note: Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai demandé si vous aimiez le Mpreg? Et ben voila..._**

* * *

_**Soirée d'hiver**_

Draco était heureux.  
Non.  
C'était au-delà de ça... Heureux, il l'était déjà tout les jours au coté de son mari et son fils.

Là, il était...euphorique?  
Oui, voilà, c'était exactement ça: Un état euphorique post-orgasmique. Il pouvait presque sentir l'endorphine cascader dans ses veines.  
Allongé sur le canapé, blotti dans les bras du sauveur, la tête posé sur le torse bronzé, il était bien. Ils sentaient la sueur mais peu lui importait, si il le pouvait Draco ronronnerait tellement il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

- Dit moi mon cœur, commença Harry en embrassant la chevelure blonde, où est donc passer notre fils?

- Chez les voisins. Répondit le jeune homme en somnolant.

- Aaaah, j'aurais du m'en douter...

Le petit garçon de dix ans ne quittai pas Hamish d'une semelle, et inversement.  
Cette pensé fit naitre un sourire aux lèvres du brun. Son regard se posa sur l'aristocrate, qui s'était endormit, puis dévia sur la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit.

Il n'était pourtant pas si tard, mais l'hiver bien présent accélérait les choses. Les flocons qui tombaient doucement donnait une impression de calme et de paix, accentuer par la lumière des flammes de la cheminer qui se reflétait sur leurs visages et sur les murs.

Harry respira profondément et posa à nouveau un baiser sur le front de son époux: qu'est qu'il pouvait aimer cet l'homme.  
Il l'aimait tellement que cette fois-ci, leur union avait provoqué une déflagration de magie si puissante qu'elle avait résonné jusqu'au plus profond de leurs être. Terrassé par la fatigue, l'ancien Gryffondor s'endormit à son tour.

Sans savoir qu'entre eux une magie très ancienne était à l'œuvre.

Sans savoir que l'explosion de magie ressenti était loin d'être innocente.

Sans savoir que leur amour venait de créé un nouvel être...

* * *

_**Bon je sais pas vraiment ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**_

_**A bientôt! **_


End file.
